Strung Together
by opals
Summary: AU ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are the unknowing pawns in a race between two Sith. When thrown together on a mission to protect Padme chaos follows.
1. Default Chapter

I messed up the first time I tried to put this up and wound up cutting the chapter in half, but I think I figured this out.

Summary: AU. About 7 years post TPM. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are the unknowing pawns in a race between two Sith as Qui-Gon Jinn struggles to reconnect with his former padawan and keep his current one firmly planted in the Light. Much chaos and hopefully some humor will ensue.

Rating: R- because I like to keep all of my options open for later chapters.

A/N: This is just me having a bit of fun. I love to throw in the occasional bit of spoof/ satire and even a bit of Velveeta every now and then, so cheesy humor is deliberate. You'll have to forgive the fact that I'm not the most polished writer to grace these boards. I really don't have the time or the inclination to obsess over being perfect.

**Chapter 1**

_Power._ As both a Sith master and Supreme Chancellor of the Republic nobody in the galaxy wielded more power than Darth Sidious. However, one never achieved such status by being content with his present position, thus no matter how much power and influence he currently possessed, Sideous was always pondering ways to acquire more.

To his reasoning the way to prove himself as the greatest Sith in history was to have the most powerful apprentice by his side, and nobody dripped with more Force potential than a young man named Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi's so-called "Chosen One".

Sidious had sensed the boy's vast potential several years ago on Naboo and had made it a point to keep in close contact with the young Force prodigy after he was taken as an apprentice by the venerable Qui-Gon Jinn.

Much to the Sith's delight it was soon clear that young Skywalker had an exploitable weakness or two. For a start, there was the boy's strong sense of attachment and possessiveness- a trait strongly considered to be taboo among the closed minded Jedi. However, what the Sith Lord truly reveled in was Skywalker's own thirst for power and control.

Gripping the rail of the balcony on which he stood, Sidious peered out into the dark Coruscant sky and smiled. Anakin Skywalker was out there somewhere, and he was no longer a little boy or a Force novice. He was an exceedingly gifted Jedi padawan, and he was ripe for the taking. All he had to do was get around Master Jinn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Always the picture of grace and elegance. _To anyone who had ever met him it would come as little surprise that Lord Tyrannus managed to keep an air of regality in his quick stride despite the dark dreary surroundings of the Sith's lair located deep in the underbelly of Coruscant.

His master had summoned him and when Darth Sidious gave an order it was in one's best interest to obey it as quickly as possible. However, that didn't mean that one needed to _look_ rushed.

In truth, Tyrannus despised taking orders from anyone- his Sith master in particular. However, being the Sith's apprentice served his purposes-for now. Soon enough, he would take on his own apprentice and make his move to overthrow Sidious. He would then create his own order of Jedi- one that did not fear embracing it's power and influence.

Despite what Darth Tyrannus considered to be his own personal code of honor, the Sith apprentice felt no shred of guilt over his desire to turn on his master- for there was no question that Sideous was merely biding his time with Tyrannus until he could lure the Skywalker boy to his side. Once replaced, Sideous would dispose of Tyrannus by any means he saw fit- but only if the dark apprentice didn't dispose of him first.

Tyrannus pursed his lips for a moment in thought. He grudgingly had to admit that he could understand his master's fascination with the boy. Skywalker did indeed exhibit vast raw potential. The possibilities with the youth were seemingly endless. However, Tyrannus also suspected that the young Skywalker lacked both a connection to and control of his powers due to his late training and unusual upbringing. He was too impulsive and emotional and that made him too risky a prospect to a man like Tyrannus.

Skywalker may have been Sideous' idea of a worthwhile convert, but Tyrannus had quite a different prospect in mind. Someone loyal, someone in control, and quite preferably someone with a bit of class. There was only one Jedi he could think of that was up to his standards. He imagined that it would be difficult, but not impossible. No one was without some weakness he reasoned( though Tyrannus was vain enough a man to consider himself very nearly without flaw).

Reaching his destination, Darth Tyrannus was sure to carefully shield his thoughts before entering his master's throne room and kneeling before the dark lord.

"What is thy bidding, Master?"

"You may rise," Sidious said as he stood from his seat and began to make his way across the room.

In one elegantly fluid move that defied his age, Tyrannus was on his feet and at his master's side.

"Jillian's on her way with the mission report and I desired your presence, " Sidious explained.

A hint of a smile crept onto Tyrannus' face. "No doubt to celebrate the removal of a particularly annoying politician from Dantooine," he replied. "After Bitsma only Amidala and Organa will be all that remain of any serious opposition."

With that, a tall slender woman appeared in the doorway. She was attractive, but far too pale for the dark black hair that hung about her face. Many believed that she had it colored that way for the icy effect it gave her look. Pretty was not something she needed in her profession, intimidation was.

Jillian was regarded by Sidious as one of his more valuable employees- a right hand of sorts. Tyrannus, on the other hand, saw her as little more than a glorified bounty hunter.

"Results?" Sidious questioned impatiently.

Jillian paused for a brief moment. She was one of the few people the Sith Lord had entrusted with his true identity- a sure sign of the value he placed in her. For that reason, she had little fear of the Sith, but she did loath failure.

Finally, she spoke, "Mission failed, my lord."

"I'm most disappointed in you," he scowled. "You're not usually prone to failure."

We had...Jedi interference," she offered lamely.

"That's hardly been a problem for you in the past!" Sidious snapped.

"_This one_ was hardly your Jedi Temple standard issue," she grated back and felt a small tingle of fear creep up her spine as she belatedly realized she had just backtalked a Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Who could have...?" Sidious pondered aloud, "perhaps Skywalker- he's certainly talented enough..."

"No," Jillian interrupted. Relaxing a bit that her transgression was apparently going to be forgiven, she continued, " I would've recognized the kid. The Jedi was a human though."

Sidious and Tyrannus exchanged an exasperated look. That little bit of information narrowed the field somewhat, but not nearly enough.

"What else can you tell us?" Tyrannus pressed.

"Not much," she answered. "Average height, young, slender build...stubborn as a bantha, and...bewitchingly graceful, she finally offered with a just a touch of reverence in her voice.

Sidious clearly snarled in frustration while Tyrannus did his best to stifle the threatening smile that was forming on his lips.

"Lord Tyrannus, you may leave us," Sidious stated. It was a command not a request.

"Thank you, Master." Tyrannus bowed then glided out of the throne room.

"What am I missing?" Jillian questioned the moment Tyrannus was out of earshot.

"The Jedi Knight you encountered was most likely Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Sith spat as if it explained everything.

"Not the one who-"

"Yes, _that_ one," he snapped before she could finish. Sidious despised being reminded of Maul's untimely end. Years of effort and training had been laid to waste all because of Maul's arrogance and one Jedi padawan's refusal to accept defeat.

"So why the little twinkle in your faithful apprentice's eye," she asked with no small amount of sarcasm.

"The fool must think that he can turn Kenobi and rid himself of me," Sidious answered more to himself than to Jillian.

"Can he?" she ventured cautiously.

"Of course not, but I need to rid myself of them both just the same. Unfortunately, I can't dispose of Tyrannus until I have Skywalker."

The Sith paused for a moment in thought before speaking again, "Jillian, it's time to put a permanent end to this Kenobi, and, should you manage to bring me a turned Anakin Skywalker along the way , I can guarantee that you'll never have to take another job."

Nothing spoke to Jillian quite like the prospect of a shipload of hard credits. "Consider it done," she grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once outside the throne room Tyrannus no longer bothered trying to conceal his pleasure at the turn of events. It was just as he had hoped. Jinn's old padawan had become quite a force to be reckoned with. Soon, he would make his move to lure the Jedi to his side, but he had to ensure that Sidious didn't get to Skywalker first.

As it was, Tyrannus wasn't above employing the occasional unsavory himself when it served his ambitions. He removed the comlink from his cloak and punched in a code. "Get me Fett," he called into the device. "I have a job for him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I messed up when I first put this up and cut the first Chapter in half, but it's fixed now. Thank you to Kenobisaqt and TinTin for letting me know that they read.

**Chapter 2**

_Power. Pure and simple._

Anakin Skywalker stood tall behind his master in the center of the Jedi Council chambers while awaiting their next assignment.

He eyed his mentor of the past seven years appreciatively and smiled to himself. Few beings in the galaxy could radiate raw power like Qui-Gon Jinn. Impressively tall, powerfully built, and capable of leveling even the most pompous politician (and even some Jedi Council members) with one look from his piercing blue eyes- it was obvious from appearance alone that Jinn was someone you didn't want to tangle with.

At this moment, Qui-Gon Jinn's powerful gaze was focused squarely on the twelve member of the council. As was the custom, the Council members kept the master/padawan pair waiting several minutes before addressing them. The Council would say that it as to allow the duo some time to 'center' themselves, but Anakin believed the real reason was that the high ranking masters enjoyed watching others sweat before their presence.

Mace Windu was the first to speak, (right in the nick of time Anakin thought for if he had to wait in silence much longer he was certain that he would have heaved a huge sigh of frustration).

"As I'm sure you are aware," Mace began, "there have been attempts on the lives of several Senate members recently."

Qui-Gon swallowed before answering, a subtle indication that for some reason Mace's statement had already struck a nerve. "We are aware," he answered simply.

"The latest threat seems to be aimed at Senator Amidala of Naboo," Mace continued. "We're sending you and you're apprentice to Naboo first thing in the morning. You are to escort the Senator to an as of yet undisclosed location until we are confident the threat has passed."

"With all due respect," Qui-Gon countered, "I find it very difficult to believe that Amidala has asked for protection."

"You're correct. Her protection is at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine, and I'll have you know that he requested you and Padawan Skywalker specifically for the assignment. You should consider it a great honor to be trusted so," Mace replied.

Qui-Gon had said something in response, but all words were lost on Anakin Skywalker by now. His mind wandering to the lush planet of Naboo and it's beautiful Senator. From the moment he laid on her all those years ago, she had been in his every dream. Now they would be reunited- only this time he was no child.

Even better was the fact that he had been requested by the Supreme Chancellor himself. Surely Padme would be impressed by the faith that the highest ranking official in the Republic placed in him and his master. He was beginning to think that he couldn't have dreamed of a better assignment when Qui-Gon's voice brought him slowly back to reality.

"Very well, masters. My padawan and I will pack at once," Qui-Gon said turning on his heel to leave.

He was halted by Master Yoda. "Dismiss you, we did not."

Qui-Gon turned back around to face the Council and Mace continued, "We thought you should know that we'll be sending Obi-Wan with you."

The Jedi Master tried to hide his shock under a mask of neutrality, but his padawan didn't fare as well, and from behind him Qui-Gon heard the boy yell a surprised and frustrated, "What?"

The twelve members of the council all glanced at one another, their disapproval of Anakin's behavior evident on their faces.

Qui-Gon Jinn, above all things, was a masterful negotiator. He recovered from his shock quickly and threw a warning glance over his shoulder. He straightened to his full height and immediately began smoothing over the situation.

"Forgive the rudeness of my padawan's outburst, but I can't help but agree with his sentiment. There is no way that Knight Kenobi could be fit for duty right now."

Qui-Gon raised a suspicious eye towards the group. It was common knowledge that Kenobi had only recently returned from Dantooine and had not returned well. If the Council was willing to send the knight out so soon there was likely a motive or two behind it.

Mace seemed thoughtful for a moment before offering, "He is capable of performing his duties."

Qui-Gon wasn't so sure if he agreed with that assessment, but decided that this was one battle that he would concede. It would allow him to keep a watchful eye on his former apprentice, and, if he was lucky, it might be his best chance of bridging the gap that had formed between them over the past several years.

"Very well, Masters," he said. "If there is nothing else, my padawan and I will take our leave to pack."

The council members nodded their permission and the Qui-Gon exited the chambers with Anakin following closely behind. The apprentice did his best to try to hide his disappointment and frustration at the turn of events during the pair's slow walk back to their shared living quarters. In his mind, extra help on a mission could only mean one thing- the Council didn't trust them enough to handle the situation themselves.

Try as he might, Anakin often found that any attempt to shield his feelings from his very perceptive master was often a futile one. As the duo reached their living space and Qui-Gon calmly palmed open the door, Anakin found that this current attempt was equally pointless.

"You may as well speak freely, Padawan," Qui-Gon said as they entered the common room.

Anakin hesitated for a moment as he debated whether or not it would be prudent to speak freely. He worked his jaw back in forth in thought before finally deciding to give up all pretense and bursting, "I don't understand why the Council doesn't believe that we can handle this on our own! Don't they have any faith in us by now?"

Qui-Gon plopped in the room's oversized chair and sighed. He didn't like the thought of being watched any more than Anakin did, but the Council was being quiet as to the reasoning behind their decision and complaining about it wasn't going to provide any answers.

The Jedi master stroked his beard for a moment then reasoned aloud, "There could be any number of reasons behind the council's decision. Do not assume the worst. It's possible they believe enough potential danger exists to warrant the extra help, or they may simply wish to give you the opportunity to observe someone besides your old master here. In any case, you can be certain that they won't tell us what they're thinking."

"In any case I can be sure that they could have picked someone better," Anakin mumbled under his breath before flopping on the sleep couch.

Qui-Gon turned to fully face his apprentice and noted the young man's sour expression. He sought out the padawan's eyes and replied softly, "No, Ani. I assure you that there's no one better."

"Nobody better at near death experiences," he muttered before continuing, "They say he's clairvoyant and all in tune with the Force. _I_ say he's been close to becoming one with it so many times, that he got no choice but to know it's will."

"If the Council truly wants me to learn then they should send one of the more powerful knights- not somebody I'm already ahead of."

Qui-Gon studied the young man for a moment. Anakin still had a great deal childish pride that had to be dealt with, but Qui-Gon was confident that young man would outgrow it so long as he kept a warm and steady hand on the boy. He had the make the young man see that power, as he understood it, was not everything.

"What makes you think that Obi-Wan isn't powerful?" Qui-Gon ventured carefully.

"How about the way he returns from every other mission- like he's just been stampeded by a herd of rabid bantha's? You said it yourself, Master, he's got no business being on his own."

It surprised Qui-Gon a bit to have Anakin throw his own words at him seven years after the fact, but he surmised that it shouldn't have. Even as a child Anakin was very perceptive, and apparently he had one hell of a memory a well.

"That was a long time ago, Ani, and I'm not proud what I said."

"It doesn't make it any less true," Anakin responded. "He is weak. I promise you, Master, I will be strong."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat and carefully considered his words. When he finally spoke, it was in a slow, soft voice. "Ani, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say very carefully and I beg you never to forget it. _You_ are more innately gifted than any Jedi that I have ever seen. I have no doubt you could be the best of us all, but you must understand that the Force is about give and take- not dominance."

"If you insist on bending the Force to your will in the name of power and glory, the Dark Side will ultimately bend you to its will- enslaving you more completely than you ever were on Tatooine. _But-_ if you give of yourself freely to the Force, the Light will embrace you and allow you to call upon it well beyond the boundaries of your natural abilities."

Anakin gave his master a quizzical look as though the older man had just completely changed the subject on him.

"My point," Qui-Gon explained, "is that Obi-Wan gives himself completely over to the Force. And what is weakness and what is strength is a matter of perspective."

Anakin sullenly cast his eyes to the floor as he was certain that he had just been reprimanded in a round about way. It served as a reminder that no despite how far he had come that many, his master included, still believed that he had much to learn.

Sensing the downward shift in his student's mood, Qui-Gon thought it a good moment to change the topic of conversation. "Enough about the mission. Let's focus on the present. It is my understanding that you have reached a bit of a milestone today?" he prompted.

The padawan beamed with delight. "I'm seventeen- and officially a senior padawan now."

"I see," Qui said in a mock serious tone. The large Jedi then dramatically fumbled through the folds of his cloak before producing a small rectangular bow and handing it to the youth.

"I suppose that means that you're old enough to appreciate something like this," he said with a wink.

Anakin sat up straight and was shocked silent. As a slave on Tatooine, he and his mother lived with the barest of necessities- gifts were a luxury that they simply couldn't consider even if they wanted to. And though his needs as a Jedi were always promptly met, personal possessions beyond what was absolutely essential were highly discouraged , therefore gifts, while not unheard of, were rare and unusual.

Slowly, almost reverently, Anakin took the proffered bow from his master's hand. "I don't know what to say," he stammered slightly.

Qui-Gon gave a deep, delighted chuckle He cherished the moments when he could revert Anakin back to that endearing little boy he had first met. "You could start by opening it," he said.

Quickly trading reverence for child-like enthusiasm, Anakin ripped open the box and found himself once again speechless as he stared open-mouthed at the small dagger inside- it's handle carved from an animal tusk that he could not immediately identify.

"Ancient warriors used blades such as these quite often," Qui-Gon explained, "and while we are largely negotiators and keepers of the peace, there will always be a bit of warrior in Jedi like us," he concluded with a wry grin.

Anakin, finally finding his voice, replied, "Thank you, Master." then tucked the old weapon into his boot.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last bit of set-up before the meat of the story. I wrote this mainly to amuse myself, but I confess it makes my day when I get a response to it. So, thank you to everyone who took the time to let me know that they were reading.

TinTin: Rest assured I have some angst planned for later on.

Kaime: I kinda like your weird factor.

Liz: Hi, and thank you.

71: Thanks. Obi will be on his way soon.

**Chapter 3**

The stout politician walked softly into the training salle and stood silently next to the preoccupied Mon Calamari Jedi that he had recently become acquainted with. Noting the cause of her distraction on the catwalks above the senator clasped his hands behind his back and waited patiently to be addressed.

After several moments the young Jedi finally spoke but did not turn her eyes away from her subject, "Forgive my rudeness, Senator Bitsma, but if I don't focus he might try to pull a fast one on me."

"No apology necessary, Knight Eerin," he replied. The Senator then glanced at the Jedi above working through the moves of an upper level kata then added, " I never noticed before the grace and beauty of the Jedi arts. You are a truly amazing group of beings."

Bant Eerin gave the Mon Calamari equivalent of a deep frown. "We don't all make it look like that," she began. "In fact most of us can't and even more still don't even see the point of such training anymore. By and large we are negotiators."

"Yes, but not _all_ of you," Bitsma noted.

"No, not all. Some of us are healers, some pilots or historians, and-"

"_Some_ are soldiers," he finished.

"Guardians," she corrected. "Never soldiers."

"Semantics," the man scoffed. "When duty calls one to put his life on the line for the protection of others- that is a soldier. There is no shame in that."

Without preamble the Jedi leaped from the catwalk and landed a short distance from the Senator and the Mon Calamari Jedi. "Well?" he questioned as he grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and dried the sweat from his face.

"Hmmph!" Bant snorted as she crossed her arms in defiance.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of the young man's lips at her gesture. He had performed perfectly, and he knew it.

"One of these days that cockiness of yours is going to get you in trouble," she scolded.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked over and patted his long time friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will," he laughed, "but today it gets me released from your tender loving care." With a dramatic sigh he added, "No more poking and prodding...no more Mon Cal stew, which I'm certain is just another name for Master Yoda's gruel..."

The young Jedi ducked a quick swipe of his friend's data pad then turned and gave a shallow bow in acknowledgment of the Dantooine Senator.

"To what honor do we owe your visit, Senator?" Obi-Wan inquired politely, instantly transforming his demeanor from that of a childhood playmate to one of a revered diplomat.

Bitsma responded to the change with a hearty laugh. "You know very well why I'm here, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And the honor is indeed mine," he said while playfully mimicking the Jedi's bow.

The Senator's tone then went abruptly serious as he continued, "I owe you my life. The planet of Dantooine is indebted to you for your service. We will not soon forget."

"I appreciate the gesture, Senator, but you needn't have troubled yourself to come here. I was simply doing my job."

At the Knight's response the Senator turned and favored Bant with a wry smile then mouthed the word 'soldier' with a wink.

Turning back to Kenobi he said," Nonetheless, if ever I can be of service to you or the Jedi, simply say the word.

"Thank you, sir," Obi-Wan nodded.

Moments later Jedi Councilor Mace Windu entered the training facility and headed towards the trio. "I apologize for the interruption," he said in greeting, "but I need to discuss a _Jedi_ assignment."

Senator Bitsma took the subtle hint and politely excused himself from the group. "I can see you all have business to attend to. Take care, Knight Kenobi and may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan retrieved his cloak from the bench that he had flung it on earlier and headed out of the training rooms and towards his quarters with both Bant and Mace following right behind.

"So, do you want to give me the details or do I have to go before all twelve of you to find out?" he finally asked.

"Naboo," Mace answered. "It seems that Senator Amidala is latest target of our mysterious political assassin."

"Not a big surprise given the anti-war sentiment of all those targeted."

Mace halted his steps. "Obi-Wan, I know I don't have to tell you how important this is. The Republic cannot afford another loss."

"You know I won't allow that to happen," the knight spoke in a voice of dead calm.

"Good. Your transport leaves at dawn. You'll be accompanied by Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker.."

Kenobi stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Mace Windu regarded the young man cooly for a moment then said," Do not think that we are ignorant of the fact that you put Senator Bitsma at great risk on Dantooine and that you almost got yourself killed in the process."

"Be reasonable," Obi-Wan argued, "Hiding wasn't an option considering the tenuous state of his government and I merely respected his wishes- after much debate, mind you."

"Well, the Council's decision is not up for debate. You take this assignment with help or you don't take one at all."

"Fine," the knight scowled. "But Master Jinn? And Skywalker? You know, there's a reason that kid's only friends are droids - they're the only ones who can put up with him."

"Actually," Mace began with just the barest hint of amusement in his voice, "We were hoping that he might be able to relate to you a bit."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned and continued his walk to his living quarters. " Relating was always Qui-Gon's strong suit - not mine."

"It's difficult enough being Jedi," Mace explained, "tougher still when you're a living legend. You of all people should understand that."

Obi-Wan tried his best to ignore the implication. It had taken some time for him to adjust to everyone's reaction to him after his battle with the Sith. He could only guess how Anakin's peers would react to him as the child of ancient Jedi prophecy.

"Look, I agree that Qui-Gon did the boy a great disservice by parading him in here as the 'Chosen One', but I don't see-"

Mace Windu held up a hand and cut the young man short. "Your thoughts betray you. Your reluctance to take this assignment has nothing to do with Anakin at all."

Obi-Wan's face was one pure Jedi neutrality. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Mace Windu stood in silent appraisal of the young Jedi before him for several moments. Although Kenobi's facade could fool many, the Jedi councilor was not among them. "Decide what you are," Mace finally scolded. "A Jedi who lives to serve, or a child dying for the approval of a mentor. You cannot be both." The councilor then leveled Obi-Wan with a look and added, " I expect you to be at the North landing platform at dawn."

Obi-Wan heard Bant's soft voice call to him as he watched Mace Windu head back down the long hall, "He's right, you know."

"Could we not talk about this now?" he pleaded as he punched in the access code to his rooms.

"Of course," the healer gently conceded as she followed him into his living area. "How about some help packing instead?"

Obi-Wan nodded then gestured for his friend to follow him into his room. He reached into his closet and threw his duffle on the bed as Bant rummaged through the knight's various drawers and tossed tunics and leggings in his direction.

As her friend stuffed various clothing and supplies in the duffle the Mon Calamari girl pulled out a leather sheath that was buried under a pile of tunics. "What's this?" she asked.

"Old dagger," he answered simply. "I haven't carried it in years."

"It's beautiful," she breathed, unsheathing the weapon and turning it over in her hands. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Qui-Gon shortly after I made senior padawan. I think it was a some sort of tradition with him. Rianne has one, and I believe I saw Xanatos with a similar one as well."

"Well, here," she called as she sheathed the weapon and tossed it onto the bed with his other belongings. "Remember, there's no such thing as chance. You might need it."

"Perhaps," he said dully and clipped the dagger onto his utility belt.

"Ooh. On second thought you better toss that back to me.

At Obi-Wan's questioning look she added, "I don't need you trying to skewer Master Jinn or his apprentice with that thing."

"Bant, you know me better than that," he said dryly. "If I were going to skewer them I'd use my lightsaber. Less mess that way."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for posting in such short bits, but I put this up as time allows. Also, I'll likely lower the rating soon as anything that would require the 'R' I'll post as a sequel (if I ever get that far.)

Thanks to Kaime and Tin Tin for continuing to let me know they're still around.

LuvObi: Thanks for your comments, they really meant a lot to me. I do plan to delve a bit deeper into Obi and Qui, but it will be another post or two.

**Chapter 4**

Obi- Wan Kenobi squinted to better view the transport he was about to board. To his dismay, he found it to be one of the smaller, sleeker models that the Republic had to offer. As a padawan, he would have been thrilled. As a knight, it made no difference- except this time he was hoping for a bulk cruiser- something large enough for him to sucessfully hide himself in.

He hesitated for a brief moment befor making his ascent up the ramp. He had expertly avoided his former master for the better part of seven years, and he knew that he would have little chance of doing so here. But it was either face Qui-Gon Jinn or the wrath of the Jedi council, and he reasoned that Qui-Gon was far more likely to leave him be once the mission was completed.

His only hope was that the tall master would view him as any other Jedi knight assigned to him and not the burdensome padawan of his past. _Qui-Gon Jinn_, he thought to himself, _Seven years and I'm still worrying about his opinion_.

The young knight straightened his posture as he approached Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker at the top of the ramp and shook off the pain that accompanied the movement. Now was not the time to appear weak.

He stopped in front of the pair and gave a polite formal bow, "Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker," he said, "it is my honor to be of assistance to you on  
this assignment."

"Obi-Wan," Qui replied simply with a nod, but his piercing blue eyes were fixed intensly on the younger man as if searching for something.

Obi-Wan waited for the towering Jedi to stand aside and allow him clear entrance into the ship, but Qui-Gon simply stood there... staring, unaware that he was blocking the knight's path. Obi-Wan simply stood for several seconds under the scrutiny, but grew more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"If you'll excuse me," he finally spoke up when he could bear no more, "I would like to look over the mission reports one more time".

"Of course," Qui-Gon said a bit more hurriedly than he intended as he realized for the first time that he was blocking his former student's path. Qui-Gon quickly stepped aside to allow Obi-Wan clear entry into the transport, and watched as the man quickly made way for his quarters.

The years seemed to have changed Obi-Wan very little. The braid was long gone and the spikes had grown out into copper waves that crept down his neck in the back and hung quite deliberatly in the eyes in front as if to hide anything they might unwillingly reveal. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he was disappointed that those beautiful blue-green eyes were partiallyhidden from view, or if he was grateful that he didn't have to see the pain locked behind a mask of steely determination that he was sure he would find if they weren't.

The Jedi Master decided that he would mediatate on that. It was, after all,at least going to seem like a long trip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trio of Jedi arrived on the planet of Naboo under the cover of nightfall, and all were momentarily relieved to be off of the small transport and in the fresh air. It had been an awkwardly quiet and uncomfortable trip, but now that there was a mission to accomplish the three easily settled into routine professionalism.

After a quick scouting of the area, the Jedi regrouped near the waterfall to figure on their best course of action. The palace lie just beyond a pair of wrought iron gates held in place by two expertly crafted stone walls. A group of battle droids were just inside the gate in a seemingly aimless patrol of the palace grounds.

"What's your assessment?" Qui-Gon asked turning his head towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips briefly for a moment, unsure if he was being grilled like a padawan or simply being asked for his insight as a knight. He decided to let his calmer emotions prevail for the moment. "Well," he started, "they're either not expecting us , or they're not at all serious about getting to the Senator. Only a few scattered battle droids. It reeks of distraction."

"I haven't sensed any other threats," Anakin offered.

"Nor have I," Qui-Gon agreed. "But it does seem a bit odd. Stay sharp."

"She's likely securing herself in the throne room. No time like the present," Anakin urged as the three quickly made their way towards the gate.

The Jedi were crouching behind the stone walls and readying their sabers when Obi-Wan suddenly held up a hand and whispered, "Wait." Without further explanation the young man scaled the wall and quietly slipped out of sight.

Anakin looked quizzically at Qui-Gon who could only shrug his shoulders in response.

Impatient and overeager to prove his skills to his master, Anakin leaped over the gate in a one fluid, Force enhanced move- and was promptly greeted by the blaster fire of the dozen or so battle droids within.

Qui-Gon Jinn was behind his impulsive padawan in a flash, but was too late. Demonstrating speed and skill seen only among the very best of the Jedi Order, Anakin already had disposed of the droids and now stood triumphantly in the midst of their smoking ruins.

The Jedi master distantly noted that he should reprimand the boy for jumping ahead without permission but was temporarily stunned silent by the swordsmanship the youth had just displayed. With each passing day Anakin seemed to show more and more why he was the child of prophecy.

Sensing his master's deep swell of pride, Anakin allowed a small smile to creep onto his youthful features. His grin, however, was short-lived as from somewhere above, Obi-Wan Kenobi dove and took the boy to the ground- a split second before a blaster shot rang out. The bolt missed it's intended target and instead caught the knight in the back of his right shoulder.

Anakin, initially unaware of the circumstances, kicked out from under Kenobi and began to swear at him until he took note of the man's burned shoulder and thought better of it.

On the upper ledge of the palace Qui-Gon was already engaging the would-be assassin. He blocked several shots and easily closed the distance between himself and the assailant, but as soon as Qui-Gon managed to get within arms reach him, the mysterious assassin simply stepped off the ledge and rocketed away.

The Jedi Master let out a sigh of frustration before powering down his weapon. "Meet me in th throne room," he called down before ducking into a window and making his way through the palace.

"He wants us to meet him in the throne room," Anakin needlessly repeated.

"Right," came Obi-wan's strained reply as he gauged the range of comfortable motion his newly injured shoulder would allow. "For the sake of future reference, _Padawan_ Skywalker, when I tell you to wait it's generally for a reason," he growled."

"In case you didn't notice, you are not my master," Anakin shot back.

"Regardless, I outrank you, and you will not blatantly disregard my lead unless specifically instructed to do so by your master. Understood?"

Anakin glowered at the man in response. Qui-Gon Jinn was his savior, and the youth respected the man as such- most of the time. But he did leave the slave master's of Tatooine behind in order to defer to every Jedi in the Temple, and he deeply resented being chastised by a mere knight who appeared to be little older than he was.

The padawan crossed his arms and murmured, "You know if it were up to Master Jinn you wouldn't even be a knight."

This time it was Obi-Wan who could only glower in anger. "Ultimately it wasn't his decision," he returned cooly while making a conscious effort to try to quell the rage that threatened to burn within. The knight then turned on his heel and called, "C'mon. We're wasting time."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry about the short chaps. I promise the next one will be a bit longer.

Kaime: LOL! The scary part is that I actually do understand you. Thanks for always letting me know you're around.

TinTin: Thanks for always reviewing as well. Perhaps hotheaded Ani will be grateful before all is said an done...maybe...it could happen...

LuvObi: Glad to see that you stuck around. Ani just isn't Ani without a bit cheeky edge to him.

Glad you think I'm getting him right.

Solokenobi: Hearing from somebody new is always a thrill. I like the one's where Qui survives as well.

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker cleared the distance to the palace, and, using Jedi enhanced stealth, avoided the few battle droids that were patrolling the halls within.

They rounded the corner to their destination and found Qui-Gon Jinn standing before the entrance of the throne room with a look of deep concentration on his face as he tried to manipulate the wiring to the door.

"What's the problem?" inquired Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon frowned. "The door's been jammed shut, and I can't seem to-"

"If you'll allow me, Master," Anakin interjected as he took the wiring from Qui-Gon's hands and began to work it on his own. It was only a matter of seconds before the door hissed open.

"You're almost as handy as an astromech," Obi-Wan quipped .

"Handier," Anakin answered back.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes, but droids are never obnoxious and they always do as they're told. The same can hardly be said of you."

Before Anakin could respond an exasperated Qui-Gon pointed to the door and said, "Shall we?"

The Jedi Master led the way into the darkened room and the two younger Jedi followed. All was quiet for the space of a heartbeat, but then a shot rang out from the corner. Qui-Gon Jinn ignited his lightsaber and deflected the blast harmlessly into the ceiling.

"Master Jinn?" a small feminine voice called.

"At your service, Senator."

The lights flickered on to reveal the 21 year old senator hovered in the corner and still in her nightclothes. In an unusual abandonment of all decorum Padme Amidala ran across the room and embraced the large Jedi in a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again," she started but was rendered silent as she became suddenly aware of her lack of dress and the intense gaze of the young man just to Qui-Gon's left.

Sensing the woman's deep discomfort, Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "Here, m'lady," he offered.

Padme visibly relaxed as she wrapped the garment around herself and felt a good measure of her dignity return. "Please forgive my inappropriate attire," she said, automatically resuming her political persona. "Upon hearing of the presence of the battle droids I rushed right over here to contact the Senate before they could tamper with our communications."

"A very prudent decision," Qui-Gon said.

"Are we being invaded again?" Padme asked.

"Qui-Gon folded his arms over his chest before launching into his explanation of his presence. "I believe the droids are merely an attempt at diversion. We encountered an assassin nearby and have reason to believe that you're his primary target. We need to escort you to safety at once."

"You mean to hide me," she said defiantly.

"Senator, we are here at the behest of the Supreme Chancellor himself. He grew concerned for your safety when his sources told him you would be targeted next."

"I hate cowering to some political bully,"

"Padme," Qui-Gon began in an attempt to get past the woman's political self, "I needn't remind you that there have been six Republic senators assassinated in the past year- three while under Jedi protection. And the attempt on Senator Bitsma was very close. You do your people or your ideals no good dead.

"Very well," Padme conceded, for she knew the Jedi Master well enough to know that she would not change his mind. "Lead the way."

Qui-Gon turned and led the senator out of the throne room. After she followed, Obi-Wan and Anakin fell in step behind, effectively forming a protective circle around the young woman.

"Once again I am grateful for your service, Master Jinn. I am indebted to you and your companions," she said.

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "We are merely doing our duty, Senator, which I'm sure you can appreciate. And I believe we've all met before, so you may drop the formalities if you like."

Padme spared a glance at the two Jedi behind her and recognition finally dawned. "Obi-Wan?" she laughed.

"Yes, Senator."

"When I last saw you, you wore a padawan braid. And is that little Ani?"

"I'm afraid so, Padme" Anakin beamed.

Padme looked back once more at young man and smiled warmly. "You've grown up so much since I saw you last."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For those who have been waiting for it, I promise to delve a little more into Qui and Obi in the next chap.

I also owe another thanks to Kaime and TinTin for always responding. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 6**

The two enormous warship prototypes simultaneously screeched out of hyperspace and hovered over the planet of Naboo. A hooded figure stood at the bridge of the one he had affectionately named _Dark Destroyer_ with his ever present 'right hand'.

"I'm not sure that I understand, Lord," Jillian spoke plainly. "If you only wish to acquire Skywalker why even bother taking Jinn or the Senator alive?"

Sidious turned to regard his protege. "I never discard anything that might be useful, and the boy's affection for them may mean the difference between him seeing things my way- or not."

Even as the dark lord spoke a small Republic cruiser appeared from Naboo's atmosphere. "It looks like we're not a moment too soon, " he smiled. "Block them and prepare a boarding party."

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn stood on either side of the Republic pilot with their arms crossed and faces in deep in concentration. Two warships, the likes of which they had never seen before, were blocking the path of their intended trajectory.

Qui-Gon was the first to speak. "Turn around. We're going to have to change course."

Obi-Wan indicated a small fleet of fighters emerging from the from the warships and sailing towards them. "Something tells me that's not what they have in mind," he commented.

In a flash the fighters swarmed the unarmed transport and were raining blaster fire upon it.

"Do you see any way out of this?" Qui-Gon questioned the pilot with his usual Jedi calm despite the situation.

"Sure," came the pilot's sarcastic reply as he tried to avoid another round of fire. "We just squeeze between the two big ones there and pray that we can stay on trajectory and make the jump to lightspeed before they incinerate us."

Kenobi grabbed the ships comm unit. "Skywalker, get up here, now," he ordered before plopping in the copilots chair and beginning the calculations necessary for the jump.

"What are you doing?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Right now, Master Jinn, I'm praying your padawan is as good as he always boasting."

Anakin stormed into the cockpit, face covered in grease. "This had better be important," he barked, "because in case nobody noticed the shields are about to go and _I'm_ the one keeping them functioning."

Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, and start flying."

Despite the contempt he had for his subordinate rank in relation to Kenobi's and his general dislike of taking orders from anyone, _that_ was one command that Anakin Skywalker never needed to be told twice.

"Between them?" he asked as he forcibly dislodged the considerably stunned pilot from his seat.

"Yes, and preferably without getting us blown out of space," Qui-Gon answered.

"This little trick is pretty pointless otherwise, Master," Anakin spat as he steered the ship full throttle towards the narrow gap between the two imposing ships while simultaneously avoiding the fighters on their tail.

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a sarcastic smirk- amused that, for once, someone other than himself was on the receiving end of Anakin's sharp tongue. "You know, I don't recall ever being so mouthy as a padawan. You must really have your hands full," he needled.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow towards the young knight. "Obviously you're suffering from selective memory, because you're entirely too young to be completely senile."

The two men braced themselves as Anakin unexpectedly threw the ship into a wild barrel in order to avoid the sudden fire coming from one of the lager vessels.

"Calculations?" Anakin questioned.

"Done," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good. You're not quite as incompetent as I thought you were."

"What?"

"Hit it, NOW!" Anakin ordered. A moment later they all breathed a sigh of relief as the ship safely leaped into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and faced Anakin before asking cooly, "Exactly what do you mean by calling me incompetent?"

Anakin returned the icy tone as he turned in the pilot's chair, "Only that you normally seem more talented at getting into trouble than out of it."

"Funny," Obi-Wan said as he turned to exit the cockpit, "I was under the impression that you were the one who nearly got his head blown off an hour ago."

Qui-Gon grabbed Anakin gently by the shoulder as they watched the knight walk away. "Help the Senator get settled in. I have something I need to take care of."

Darth Sidious turned abruptly from the viewport of his warship as the Republic cruiser blinked out of sight. It was a move made in both confusion and delight. "It appears that young Skywalker is even more talented than I had initially hoped," he muttered while his eyes squinted in thought.

"What is it?" Jillian perceptively questioned.

"I thought I sensed a presence on that ship. One that wasn't Jinn's or Skywalker's. Place a call to the Jedi Council from the Supreme Chancellor's office. I want to know where that ship is headed and everyone that is on it. After all, I need to make my dear homeworld senator is in capable hands."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok. I quit promising longer chapters as this only seems to come out in bits, and I do get to update more frequently this way.

Kaime: You are indeed loved and appreciated. I even look forward to your craziness.

TinTin: Thanks for the steady encouragement. I always look forward to hearing what you think.

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: Thanks for letting me know you're reading. It's always a thrill to hear from someone new.

Vaderbabe: I love that screen name. Thanks.

Lady McClellan: Thanks so much for taking the time to reply...as for that fight you forsee...how about a bit of a spar in the next chapter?

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan Kenobi eyed the soft cot in the corner of his cabin longingly. It had already been a long day and weariness was catching up with him. He let out a tired sigh and walked over to his travel pack to fish out the med kit- sleep would have to wait for just a little while longer.

Med kit found, the knight went to his knees and laid out the bacta and a small length of bandage on the floor before him then attempted to slowly peel his tunic away from his scorched and raw shoulder. The threads of the burnt fabric stuck to the burn as he tried to remove the garment and Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and braced himself for the pain.

"It looks like you're in need of some assistance," a voice bellowed from the doorway.

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice, and suddenly reminded of their vast height difference, tilted his head up. His jaw was set in a look of defiance, but he kept his voice flat and even, "Thank you, but I don't believe I'm in need of your help at the present. I'm quite capable of functioning without it. Besides, don't you have a padawan to chase after?"

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and nodded while casually strolling towards his former apprentice. "Indeed, but he's somewhat more capable of looking after himself than you are," he said.

Obi-Wan gave a sarcastic laugh. "Except for when he blindly walks into danger."

"In stark contrast to last apprentice who likes to waltz into it with his eyes wide open. You are a reckless and arrogant. Very un-Jedi like."

"You'll have to take it up with my former master," the knight answered while still trying to gingerly pull the tunic from the blaster burn. "I learned a great deal of my un-Jedi like behavior at his knee."

Qui-Gon leaned over the young man as if to whisper a secret. " Stubborn fool!"he growled then quickly ripped the fabric from the wounded shoulder.

Eyes gone wide with pain, Obi-Wan doubled over and cursed in a ragged breath, "Son of a Sith! What did you do that for?"

"You're too proud for your own good- a quality that apparently gets you into a great deal of trouble by the looks of things," Qui-Gon lectured as he took brief note of the various scars that marred the knight's back. He then grabbed the bacta and began to smear a generous amount over the burn. "There's no shame in asking for help when you need it, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's body instinctively jerked away from the sting of the ointment, but Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and held him steady. "I don't _need_ help," Obi-Wan insisted.

"Obviously the Council believes otherwise you would be out saving a planet all by yourself instead of assisting a master/padawan team on a fairly uncomplicated mission," Qui-Gon stated matter-of -factly as he fixed the length of bandage over the shoulder. "My guess is that they gave you no choice."

"The Council sent me to make nice with your padawan. It appears that he doesn't play well with others. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Xanatos fail recess as well?" Obi-Wan snapped.

He regretted the outburst the moment it came out. He knew how miserable it was living under the shadow of Xanatos' fall. It was childish and petulant to insist that Anakin suffer in the same manner simply because he wanted to lash out at Qui-Gon.

The evident hurt on the older man's face condemned him still further. It appeared that even after all these years Qui-Gon was still haunted by the old ghosts of his perceived failure, and maybe a few new ones as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "What happened with Xanatos should have no bearing on you and Anakin.. I was out of line to draw any comparisons between the two."

Qui-Gon simply nodded his acceptance as he stood to exit the room. "You're right," he said softly. "My history shouldn't influence my perception of Anakin at all, and yet I don't know what I fear more- him turning out like Xanatos -or you."

"And you call me a fool," Obi-Wan said with a slight shake of his head, but there was no disrespect in his tone, only remorse.

"Meaning?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Meaning he'll turn out to be Anakin Skywalker- no matter what you fear."

Padme Amidala let out a sigh of relief as she changed into one of the flight suits left on deck. The sheer nightclothes she had been forced to flee in had left her feeling somewhat exposed- especially to Anakin.

The seventeen year old padawan was a far cry from the little slave boy she remembered from Tatooine. She reasoned to herself that Anakin seemed so different because he was, in fact, no longer a little boy at all. Then he had seemed so wide eyed and innocent, while now he struck as..._dangerous_ in a very thrilling way.

She unconsciously threw the Jedi cloak around her shoulders as a cold tingle went up her spine at the thought. She blinked at the realization that the seemingly rough cloak actually held a peculiar warmth and comfort to it and pulled the robe even tighter around herself.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm sorry?" she said, startled.

Anakin Skywalker indicated the cloak she had wrapped herself in. "You look as though you are freezing. Can I get you a blanket or something warm to drink?"

"Oh, no. Thank you," she said and abruptly pulled the cloak from herself. "I'm really not cold at all. Just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Well, most people would be if they had some crazed assassin after them," Anakin said softly as he sat down next to her. "But you needn't worry. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requested the best master/padawan team in the Temple for your protection," he added with an impish grin.

Padme smiled back. "I'll have to remember to thank him the next time I see him."

"You'll get your chance sooner than you think. We just got word that the Supreme Chancellor will be arriving shortly after us. He's very concerned for you and wishes to personally oversee your security."

"Oh?" she said, a bit puzzled then asked, "And just where is it that we're going?"

"Alderaan."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK . Here we go again. A huge thank you to everyone who responded as I am quickly finding that the feedback really makes this a lot of fun.

abcd: Yes, it was indeed Obi's cloak that Padme pulled around herself in the last chap. Cloaks and daggers will turn up again later on. (lol). Also, I guess its worth mentioning that I don't consider this be either an A/P or an Obidala as I sometimes will throw in little elements of both, but won't delve full on into any romance in this particular story. The next one I tackle, however, could be a whole new ballgame..........

TinTin: My Obi's kind of had it up to his eyeballs and tends to lash out at times. I'm glad you liked it as I always appreciate any thoughts you might have.

Kaime: To tell you the truth I'm not too sure about the bacta thing, but thanks for bringing it to my attention I'll have to keep in mind to look into things like that in the future- and no offense was taken, dear. It helps to know things like that.

Vaderbabe: I think this one's a bit longer...just for you.

Luvobi: Writing Obi/Ani sniping at one another is a lot of fun, so I'm glad you enjoy. And, hey, the next chap could be up as soon as tomorrow, so I plan to keep it rolling.

Jedi keliam kenobi: You'll learn a bit more about Obi and Qui soon (chap after next I think). And yes...Alderaan...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 8**

While not quite as lush as Naboo, Alderaan was nonetheless one of the more visually pleasant systems in the Republic. Soft rolling hills capped with tall flowing grasses covered much of the planets landscape. Padme closed her eyes and let the warm breeze caress her face as she stepped off of the transport. It felt good to feel safe and to be among friends she thought as she glanced back at the three Jedi that surrounded her, for despite the fact that the Jedi were there as a result of their professional duty, Padme suddenly realized that she had come to count each of them as a friend despite how little she really knew of them.

They were greeted at the landing platform by Bail and Lady Organa who had come in order to the lead the group to their guest rooms. As they headed into the Alderaanian palace various staff hustled about all with the same determined look of purpose in their eyes. Lady Organa waved her hand in the air indicating the commotion about and spoke," We received word rather suddenly that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will be arriving here. He wished to personally assure himself of your safety, Senator. He must hold you in very high esteem to so openly concern himself for you."

Padme gave a slight, almost imperceptible frown. She had always felt a little uneasy about the Supreme Chancellor's concern for her despite the fact that his actions always seemed sincere. "He has been a bit paternalistic towards me since Naboo was invaded seven years ago," Padme replied reluctantly.

Lady Organa leaned towards Padme and regarded her with a warm smile. "Fear not," she said softly. "His concern does not diminish your credibility. Bail tells me that you are a fine Senator and well loved by your people."

Padme blushed. "Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"An 'easy to read' politician? A rare animal indeed!" Lady Organa laughed as she threw an arm around the young Senator. "We are having dinner in the Chancellor's honor tonight. I am sure he will be expecting you to join us."

Padme glanced down and hesitated to answer.

"Your Jedi protectors will be joining us as well," Lady Organa continued, mistaking the young woman's hesitation for fear.

When Padme still hesitated, Lady Organa stared at her quizzically for a moment. Realization finally dawned as she took note of the ill fitting flight suit and the Jedi cloak that the Nubian Senator was wearing.

"Just follow me. We can raid my closet together," she said in a friendly whisper.

"Thank you, Lady Organa," Padme sighed in relief. "I didn't exactly pack for a formal dinner."

"My name is Regina," she smiled, "And consider it no trouble. I'm dying to get my hands into that hair of yours."

Padme smiled back as she decided that she could get along very well with this woman.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the long days spent confined on the ship the last thing Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted was to be stuck in his sleeping quarters no matter how lovely. Thus, after settling in he promptly set out to explore the palace gardens. The Jedi Knight strolled along the a stone path taking in the local fauna for quite some time until he rounded a corner along a row of tall hedges.

In a not-too-distant clearing he spotted Qui-Gon Jinn sparring with Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan hung back momentarily to observe the match. He had to admit that Anakin was very nearly Jinn's equal as a swordsman- an impressive feat for the most accomplished knight, much more so for a mere padawan. Despite his curiosity, however, he did not wish to have to deal with either the master or the padawan at the moment, so he decided to slip back behind the foliage and leave the way that he had come.

He was too late. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called in that knowing voice that told him that the large Jedi had been alert to his presence the entire time and also dashed any hopes for a quiet escape.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan emerged from his spot and walked towards his fellow Jedi.

"So, what's your assessment?" Qui-Gon asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan gave a short unbelieving laugh. "You want my opinion?"

"It appears that I do," Qui-Gon said solemnly.

Obi-Wan hesitated a moment before deciding to speak the plain truth. "Well, he's undoubtedly the most talented padawan I've ever seen. He's obviously a natural fighter, but he's over aggressive and more than a little over confident- a common flaw among padawans. One day someone will beat the tar out of him and he'll learn better."

Qui-Gon gave a rueful smile while Anakin scowled at the criticism.

" I was hoping you would say something like that," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. "You made the observation. You teach him what he needs to know. Besides the experience of sparring with a different opponent will do him some good."

Obi-Wan gave a tight smile and nodded his understanding as he reached for his saber.

Anakin quietly leaned over to his master and whispered. "Are you kidding?"

"Why would I be?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Master, I'm accustomed to holding my own against you and Master Windu This is really just a waste of time."

"I see," Qui-Gon said with a knowing smile. "Well, just humor me then."

"If you insist," Anakin mumbled as he ignited his weapon and began to slowly circle his new sparring opponent. Never one to wait for the battle to come to him, the padawan quickly struck out to Obi-Wan's far left. The knight parried easily, but gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgment. Despite its ineffectiveness it was an intelligent first move. Anakin knew of his injured right shoulder and had immediately moved to test whether or not it would be a weakness by forcing the knight to stretch across his body in order to defend himself.

After several more strikes and parries Anakin decided to press his height advantage, but a to his dismay a dozen years under the tutelage of Qui-Gon Jinn had taught Obi-Wan well how to defend himself against taller and physically stronger opponents.

"Either you're not thinking or you underestimate me, Anakin. I expected something a little more creative from you," Obi-Wan said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Increasingly frustrated by his inability to intimidate his opponent and the young knight apparent lack of proper respect for him, Anakin's strikes became more forceful and wild.

"Center, Ani. You're losing focus," Qui-Gon warned.

"Impossible," Obi-Wan deliberately needled, "He never had any focus to begin with."

Enraged, Anakin lashed out with a deliberately vicious roundhouse kick that caught the knight square in the rib cage. The noticeable wince Obi-Wan gave was the most satisfaction Anakin had had since the start of the contest.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon began, suddenly thinking that perhaps this was a bad idea after all, but Obi-Wan silenced him with a glare.

"Leave it be," he said somewhat hoarsely as he continued to defend against Anakin's increasingly wild blows. Sensing the padawan was finally starting to wear himself down, Obi-Wan faked high then struck low causing Anakin to go slightly off balance.

It was the opportunity he had been waiting for. A firm kick to the chest sent the padawan hard to the ground, and Obi-Wan's blue blade was held just under his chin before he ever had a chance to recover.

The two combatants caught their breaths for a moment then retracted their blades.

"You're very talented, Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated slightly out of breath while extending a hand to help the young man to his feet. "But you would do well to remember that while fear may be gained by force genuine respect can only be earned with time and patience," he said with a sideways glance towards Qui-Gon. "And sometimes you just have to accept that it never comes no matter what you do."

Anakin grudgingly took the offered hand and hoisted himself up off the ground.

"His balance is his weakness," Obi-Wan commented to his former mentor while securing his weapon back on his belt. The two men nodded to one another then Obi-Wan left the ay he had come.

Qui-Gon gave Anakin a moment to compose himself before launching into his traditional grilling. The Jedi Master folded his arms into his robe and asked, "What did you learn, Padawan?"

"I learned that son of a Sith witch packs a pretty nasty kick," Anakin mumbled while rubbing his rapidly bruising chest.

"What was that?" Qui-Gon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never underestimate an opponent regardless of perceptions, Master," Anakin automatically rattled off.

"Good," Qui-Gon said as he clapped his apprentice on the shoulder and added with a sheepish grin, "Hurts like hell when he does that, doesn't it?"

Anakin regarded his master with an astonished look.

"More times than I care to admit," Qui-Gon said in response to the youth's unspoken question.

With that comment, Anakin felt most of his frustration bleed away, for it greatly balmed his delicate ego to larn that Qui-Gon Jinn had been caught by the same tactic in the past. "Sure does," he admitted slyly. "Does this mean that I have a month's worth of balance training to look forward to?"

Qui-Gon looked to the young man with a suddenly serious expression. "Ani," he said softly, "our most devastating weaknesses are most often not physical ones."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A very big thank you to a wonderful beta reader named Leann for helping out with this part. (Description just isn't my strong point, but thankfully she had a lot of good input)

Kaime: I'm quite a girly girl myself, so I can sympathize. And yes, you are definately my craaazy reviewer. I luv ya, though.

TinTin: Thanks (again). I was so glad to know that you got that Obi was deliberately trying to get Ani off balance. I wasn't sure if that came across well or if people would think he was just taunting without cause.

Vaderbabe: Thanks so much for replying. Soon enough for you?

**Chapter 9**

Precious few raised in the temple knew of their origins, thus speculation about such things among initiates was to be expected. One of the more prevalent rumors that had surfaced some time ago was that Obi-Wan Kenobi had descended from one of the royal houses of the inner core, for he carried himself with such confidence and grace that it only seemed logical that he had descended from nobility.

Qui-Gon Jinn remembered absently that his sometimes literal former padawan had not always taken the rumor as a compliment. _Do I really look that inbred? _he had seriously asked his mentor on one occasion giving the master quite a laugh.

The unbidden memory caused the Jedi master to steal a quick glance over at the table to his right in order to catch a glimpse of his former student. To someone who hardly knew him, Obi-Wan seemed perfectly at ease. But Qui-Gon easily picked up on the young man's nervous fidget and the way he would occasionally look about as if trying to find the nearest rock to crawl under.

_If only they could see him now _he mused.

Anakin was faring a tad better within the formal setting of the palace dining hall. The young man appeared to be at ease while he slowly sipped the lone glass of Alderaanian wine that his master had allowed him and conversed casually with the Supreme Chancellor. His eyes, however, would occasionally dart about in childlike wonder of all there was to take in.

The padawan's gaze, though, became permanently fixed the moment Padme Amidala entered the room. Her sudden appearance in the dining hall caused all conversation to stop for the moment of a heartbeat as all in attendance took in her stunning form.

She wore a simply cut midnight blue gown with her long hair let down save for the front and sides, which were pulled back in a sapphire clip to allow the features of her face to be fully appreciated.

The dress itself was a gift from Lady Organa and on anyone else it would have appeared plain for it bore no lace , beading, or fringe. But on Padme any of this additional ornamentation was unnecessary as it would only have taken away from her natural beauty.

Qui-Gon thought that the simple look fit the young woman quite nicely. The flabbergasted expression he caught on the face of his padawan let him know that the boy certainly agreed. But this lasted only a moment, for Anakin quickly excused himself from the Supreme Chancellor and approached the beautiful young woman so that he might escort her to her seat.

_The boy certainly doesn't lack confidence_ the Jedi master thought to himself with a smile.

It was also right about that time when , sensing everyone else's distraction, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided he had suffered through enough political jargon for one evening and slipped relatively unnoticed- though not entirely - from the dining hall.

"You're stunning," he said as he offered his hand to escort her to her table.

Padme blushed a bit at the compliment. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You must promise me that you'll dance with me after dinner."

"Of course. Anything for the little boy that saved my planet."

Anakin frowned at the comment. "I'm not exactly a little boy anymore," he pouted unknowingly causing himself to look and sound even younger than he actually was- much to Padme's amusement.

She bit back the smile that was forming on her lips and touched his cheek in a soothing gesture. "I know your not, Ani, but you still are very young."

"Not _that _young," he corrected. "If I recall you were ruling an entire planet well before you were my age."

"And I wasn't nearly old enough for the job," she said in a soft voice while favoring him with a warm smile. "Do yourself a favor, Ani. Don't try to be a man when you're still a boy. Be young while you still can."

"I'm a Jedi," he replied. "There's no such thing as being young."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood casually on the outer terrace and glanced up at the night sky. He had never felt comfortable among politicians and was relieved when he had the opportunity to slip out of the dining room and into the cool night air.

It was a clear night and the stars were clearly visible in the distance. He found it ironic that it was so, because everything else felt cloudy to him at the moment. His instincts were telling him that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't sense any clear threat through the Force.

The sudden grip of a cold hand on his shoulder caused him to abandon his thought and spin around lightning fast. With danger reflexes kicking in the young Jedi grabbed the hand and prepared to take the figure behind him off his feet. Thankfully, recognition dawned on him in just the nick of time.

"Chancellor?" he questioned, stopping his motions mid act.

"Knight Kenobi, I apologize for startling you," the Chancellor replied in a somewhat shaken voice.

"No apologies necessary, Chancellor. It is I who am at fault. I must have been more distracted than I realized to have not sensed you approaching." he said, steadying the politician before releasing the grip he had on the man's hand.

He eyed the politician curiously for a moment. It was a rare thing for one to be able to sneak up on a Jedi- rarer still for someone to successfully sneak up on him. For a split second the Jedi thought he had seen a dark shadow cross the Chancellor's face causing Obi-Wan to blink. When he opened his eyes, however, the politician simply seemed to be staring at him with what appeared to be genuine concern. Obi-Wan forced himself to shake off his feelings of shock and apprehension.

"I saw you leave dinner, and I wanted to make sure that you were well," Palpatine explained as he regained his composure.

"Fine, sir. I think I'm just a little worn down. I apologize for my rudeness. I meant no slight to either you or Senator Organa by leaving."

"And none was taken, my dear Jedi," the chancellor reassured. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you were sent on this assignment at all, for it seems to be a bit beneath you. Rumors around the Senate have it that Senator Bitsma owes you his life, and that you were quite fortunate to have survived the attack yourself."

"Rumors have a way of being greatly exaggerated," Obi-Wan replied.

Chancellor Palpatine gave a soft chuckle. "Rumors have no need of exaggeration where you're concerned, my boy," he said clasping the young man's shoulder and studying him for a moment. "Now go back to your quarters and get some rest. We'll just say it's Executive's orders, shall we? And don't worry- I'll cover for you inside."

"Thank you, Chancellor. I appreciate your concern and will take advantage of your kind offer." Obi-Wan said with a bow. The young Jedi then turned and headed back to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

The heavily shielded Sith watched carefully as Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the distance. He suddenly understood his apprentice's fascination with the lad. While Kenobi lacked the raw power that emanated from Skywalker, his courage and sharp mind more than compensated for the difference. But he suspected as well that something of the soul that burned behind those exquisite green eyes also accounted for some of his apprentice's interest. Soulless as Darth Sidious was, even he had to grudgingly admire the young Jedi's unshakable aura.

Distractedly, he raised his comlink to his lips. "Jillian," he called.

"Yes?" came the immediate response.

"Are you set to strike?"

"Of course."

"Be sure to take Skywalker alive," he cautioned.

"And Kenobi?" she inquired sheepishly.

Darth Sidious took a moment to focus on the Jedi in the distance. It truly was almost a shame that he was going to have to kill him.

"Dead," he finally answered, "but...save me the eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I probably need to mentionthat I'm merely trying to establish a friendship between Obi and Padme in this part, but I really couldn't help myself from having a little fun with it in the process. Her friendship with Anakin will be a bit more dramatic. And as the next chap is already completed it should follow very shortly.

TinTin: Thank you. And if you like wicked endings than you just may enjoy the chap after this one.

Kaime: Hey, girl! Nope, I didn't quote from any book here. I just have a bunch of silly little scenarios rattling around in my head which occasionally leak into the story.

abcd: Glad that I could clarify and it's so good to see you came back..

vaderbabe: Well, this one took a little while, but I promise the next part will be up real soon.

LuvObi: You probably don't want to get me started on those lovely eyes as I may never stop. And I know I made Palpy a bit of a sick pup in that last one, but I couldn't help it.

**Chapter 10**

It was late, and Padme Amidala had spent more time than she had planned among the Supreme Chancellor and Alderaanian society. The young woman tiptoed quietly down the hall towards her room in hope of being able to before she was spotted and pulled into yet another conversation about galactic politics.

She gave a sigh of relief as she reached her destination and hurriedly slipped her access card into the reader...only to have it spit back out at her several moments later.

"No," she pouted softly as she pushed the card back in again. Again the reader spit out the card.

Now she was getting frustrated.

Jamming the card into the reader a third time she growled, "I'll stomp on you if you don't work this time."

Padme then nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand from behind reached past her and gently removed the data card from the reader. She spun around and came face to face with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi's clothes were wrinkled as his eyes looked tired, but the impish grin he favored her with was a clear indication to Padme that he was at least awake enough to find her dilemma amusing.

He turned the access card over in his fingers and placed it back into the reader. A moment later her door hissed open.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slight with embarrassment.

"It was merely upside down," he smiled. "There was no need to threaten violence on the poor thing."

"Oh," she stammered, "I suppose I was a bit over eager to anxious dinner."

"Anxious to escape the Supreme Chancellor and his oily entourage? I can't imagine why," he jested then added with raised brow, "Not to mention the fact that you seem to have caught the attention of a rather prominent Jedi padawan.

Now the young woman was certain that she was turning crimson red. "Stop teasing me," she playfully scolded.

Obi-Wan feigned pure innocence and said, "Dear Senator, I never tease."

Padme cupped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter. Obi-Wan had always presented a very formal and serious front in the small amount of time that Padme had been around him, thus she found this quite humorous to see him standing before her wrinkled and joking.

The young man smiled briefly in response to her laughter before deciding that to head back to his own room for the evening. Giving a short, cordial bow he said, "Rest well, m'lady," and made to leave.

"Oh, wait," she called after him.

"Yes, Senator?" he said, once again in full Jedi mode.

"I still have your cloak," she explained and gestured for him to follow her inside.

"There's no need to trouble yourself this late," he protested but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, honestly. It will only take a moment to find."

"All right," he conceded with a nod as he followed her in.

He stood stiffly by the doorway, his eyes instinctively darting about to take in his surroundings while Padme made her way to the closet in search of his cloak. He noted that her accommodations were near identical to his own- a bed, a closet, and a small table and chairs tucked away in the corner, all simply yet elegantly decorated in typical Alderaanian fashion.

He continued his perusal of the surroundings until something decidedly un-Alderaanian- or Nubian, for that matter- caught his attention and caused him to laugh quietly to himself.

"May I ask what's so funny," Padme said, finally emerging from the closet with his robe in her hand.

"Sabaac cards?" he exclaimed in mock surprise as he pointed to a shiny new deck sitting on her table. "I always thought that was a game played exclusively by scoundrels and thieves. Which are you, m'lady?"

"I'm a politician," she quipped. "Doesn't that make me both?"

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

"Maybe not," she laughed before asking, "Do you play?"

He flashed her a lopsided grin and said, "I've been known to win a hand or two- purely in the name of top-secret Jedi undercover work, of course."

Padme then grabbed the cards from the table then tossed them over to the young man. "Well then, Jedi, let's see what you've got."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

The hours had quite surprisingly flown by and Obi-Wan Kenobi, despite his notorious unease around politicians, was finding himself quite comfortable in the company of Padme Amidala.

The two fast forming friends were lying stomachs down on the soft carpet of her guest room with their Sabaac cards stretched out on the floor between them. Obi-Wan had long ago removed his boots and utility belt in favor of comfort , and the young senator had traded her formal evening gown for her nightclothes and a warm robe.

"I must admit," the woman laughed, "that I never expected a Jedi to be so adept at bluffing."

"I learned from the best," he answered. "My friend Bant taught me how to play when we were in the creche together. She still beats me on a regular basis."

"_She_?" Padme playfully asked with raised brow.

"Yes, _she._"

"Is she pretty?" Padme teased.

Obi-Wan snickered.. "She's stunning as far as Mon Cal's go, but I admit I'm having a bit of a hard time picturing her in that blue dress you wore earlier. That was quite a number."

"Flattery won't make me go easy on you Jedi," she said, holding her cards up to her chest and allowing a slow smile to spread across her face. "How about a wager on this one?"

"Jedi don't bet."

"We'll wager a secret then. If you win I'll tell you anything you want to know. But if I win..."

"Hmmm. Having the ability to blackmail a well respected senator could prove handy in the future," he grinned.

"Didn't they teach you anything about overconfidence in Jedi school?"

"I'm sure they tried, but I don't think it did any good."

"Quit stalling, and show your cards."

With a dramatic sigh Obi-Wan placed his cards on the floor before him then favored the young woman with a challenging grin.

Padme beamed back at him as she slowly revealed her own hand- and her victory. "I win," she gloated," with no small amount of glee. "And you owe me a secret. _And_ you better make it a good one."

The Jedi laughed along with her for several moments then suddenly paled at a warning through the Force.

Disturbed by her friends sudden change in pallor, Padme asked, "What's wrong?"

The Jedi quickly jumped to his feet and dashed across the room to where he had previously discarded his utility belt and boots.

"Someone or something is coming," he whispered as he glanced about for a place to stash the young woman. "You'll have to hide."

He then pulled his lightsaber from his utility belt and a small shiv from his boot. "I'm sorry," he said as he handed her the shiv, "but I don't have a blaster. Keep it hidden, and don't hesitate to use it if you need to."

"Well, let's hope I don't need to," she responded nervously while concealing the small blade in one of the deep pockets of her robe.

Finally spying an air duct in the ceiling overhead, Obi-Wan gestured to it and said, "Up you go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

It had started as the faintest tingle in the Force, odd in that it was clouded and not seeming to be the threat that it actually was. Qui-Gon Jinn was a man who prided himself on keeping his focus in the moment, thus he was seldom caught by surprise. But when he ventured from his room to investigate the curious vengeance, he was stunned by the rag tag collection of thugs that opened fire on him.

Fortunately he was able to recover in time to defend himself, his weapon instantly coming to his hand so that he could deflect the shots back towards his attackers.

Anakin sprinted from his own quarters only a moment later and was behind his mentor in a flash. "How in Sith's hell did they get past security?" the youth questioned as he steadily deflected fire.

"Good question, padawan, but not one that we have time to ponder at the moment," came his master's reply.

The duo was joined shortly thereafter by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tore from Senator Amidala's room- minus utility belt and boots- and took up a defensive stance alongside his two fellow Jedi.

Qui-Gon Jinn gave the knight a fleeting look of reprove and shook his head.

"What?" Obi-Wan all but growled.

Qui-Gon looked the disheveled knight up and down and replied, "Oh, nothing."

Flashing his former mentor an offended glare of disbelief at the silent insinuation the knight said, "I know what you're thinking, and unless you want me to run you through with my lightsaber you won't dare suggest it out loud."

"Noted," Qui-Gon replied with a wry grin.

The standoff wore on for several minutes, but the collection of mercenaries, hardened as they were, proved no match for three Jedi- or so it appeared. The group disengaged as abruptly as they had attacked and rushed down the corridor, seeming to flee.

"They're getting away, Master," Anakin shouted before running off to give chase.

"Anakin, NO!" Obi-Wan shouted after the youth, but the boy was already out of earshot.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. "It's a trap," he said. "Make sure that Senator Amidala is safe. I'll go after that damn kid of yours." And before the Qui-Gin could offer a word of protest, the knight peeled down the hall after the wayward padawan.

_Just great_ the Jedi master thought to himself. _Never in the history of the entire Jedi order has there existed a pair more capable of finding trouble. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Anakin Skywalker was halted dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner in pursuit of the mysterious attackers. Weapon held at the ready before him, the young man attempted to slowly back away in the direction in which he had come while two destroyer droids came towards him with their cannons set to fire.

For perhaps the first time in his life, the padawan was actually glad to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, who skidded to a stop alongside Anakin just as the droids started raining blaster bolts in his direction.

"Once again, you've managed to get yourself in quite a bind, Skywalker," the knight observed while aiding the youth in deflecting fire.

"Yeah, well, maybe you're rubbing off on me," Anakin shot back.

Obi-Wan started to respond in kind, but snapped his mouth shut when his instincts alerted him to a threat from a new angle. It didn't matter as there was no way that they could turn their backs on the destroyers. The sharp burn of a stun blast rendered both men unconscious at almost the exact instant that the droids ceased fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A great beta reader named Leann helped a whole lot with this next part (the first half never would have been right without her suggestions), so I owe her a big thanks. I'm always adding and tweaking, so all mistakes are mine.

abcd: I'm glad you liked the last part, because I was a bit nervous about it. Your words were very reassuring. Thank you.

vaderbabe: Hello, again! Good to see ya. I'm afraid the end to this part may be more evil than the last.

**Chapter 11**

Padme Amidala crouched hands and knees in the large ventilation duct and cringed as she heard the sounds of the firefight just outside her room. An unnamed dread was growing steadily in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she was a stranger to battle. In truth, she would have preferred to be outside fighting instead of inside tucked away hidden. But she also knew that without a blaster she was useless and even with one she was likely more of a liability to the Jedi than an asset.

No- the more she thought about it she realized that she feared the fact that somehow they had been found. And _that_ meant that someone had betrayed them. Only the highest ranking members of the Jedi and the Senate were to know of her whereabouts from what she was told, and that meant that her betrayer was no mere Trade Federation minion- a thought that greatly unsettled her.

The hiss of a door followed by a soft creak below broke her from her thoughts. Curious, she leaned forward to peer down through the grate, but to her horror it came loose and clattered to floor asa result of her movement. A disheveled looking man jerked his head up and gave her a toothy grin before leaping and pulling himself up into the vent.

Frantic, Padme turned and started to crawl away through the air duct, but not quickly enough. Before she knew it, the mercenary was right behind her. He reached forward and clasped her ankle in an iron grip and began pulling her towards him. Desperate now, she kicked back with all her might and managed to break free. Scurrying forward, she headed for an opening in the duct.

Once there, she furiously kicked off the grate covering and fell hard to the floor below with a resounding thud. Though a bit dazed from the fall, she immediately registered the burning pain that shot up her leg. Still, her adrenaline allowed her to ignore the pain and get to her feet. She absently noted that she had apparently broken her left ankle as she quickly hobbled towards the door.

Unfortunately, she was too slow.

"Anxious to leave so soon," the thug said as he dropped from the opening in the ceiling and leveled his blaster at her head.

Instinctively, Padme continued to hop backwards and away from her pursuer, but the man grabbed her and threw her against a wall before she could reach the entanceway.

"You're worth a whole lot more credits alive, Darlin', so don't make me take your pretty little head off. Just come with me nice and quiet," he said as he slowly closed in on her and leveled his blaster at her head.

The young woman lowered her eyes in defeat and nodded.

"Good," he said, lowering the weapon and eyeing her with a predatory smile. "Now, how about showin' me what you're hiding under that robe, sweetheart."

Padme once again nodded her understanding as she took a hesitant step towards her captor. The young woman then placed one shaking hand on the man's shoulder and the other in the pocket of her robe in which she had concealed the dagger. She closed her eyes tight then fell forward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dark and dreary_.

_Why are they always dark and dreary? _he wondered as consciousness slowly dawned on him. He was somewhat pleased to note that he wasn't dead, which is what he had initially anticipated when he had been shot back at the palace. In light of that fact, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided to take check of his senses, one by one. He opened his eyes and noted that his vision was a bit blurry, but at least he could see. His sensation also seemed to be working just fine, but he almost wished it wasn't. The binders that were holding his hands behind his back were digging a bit sharply into his wrists and causing a considerable amount of discomfort.

A soft groan to his right alerted him to the fact that Anakin Skywalker was also coming to. He attempted to reach out through the Force in order to gauge the boy's condition, but could feel nothing. _Likely a temporary result of the stun blast, _he reasoned a bit nervously.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and focus and immediately wrinkled his nose at the foul smell. _Ugh!_ he thought._ Dark, dreary and **musty**. _Just once, he told himself, he was going to come to somewhere other than a damp, smelly, duracrete floor- and preferably as the result of a night of one too many Corellian ale's rather than a stun blast to the back.

The sound of another low groan brought him out of his thought. He slowly turned his head to his right and asked, "Anakin, are you okay?"

"Mmmph. I think so," came the hoarse reply. "What happened?"

"You charged ahead, as usual," Obi-Wan scolded. "This makes the second time this mission I've been shot because of you. When are you ever going to learn?"

"Right around the same time you learn to quit following me," the youth answered. "Did it ever occur to you that it might be easier to save my hide from out there than from in here?"

"Apparently not quickly enough," the knight said dryly.

"Then it looks like doing things the hard way is something we have in common. Who would have thought?"

"Listen to me, Anakin," the knight began in a serious tone. "I want you to relax and try to focus the best you can. I don't know why we were brought here, but it's best to be prepared for the worst."

"Wait just a minute!" the padawan exclaimed. "What is this Torture 101? Do they teach this at the temple or something?"

"As a matter of fact they do," Obi-wan responded with a sarcastic hiss, "but it's only open to healers."

"You would know," Anakin mumbled, "You spend more time in their company than anyone else."

"Anakin, I'm being serious,"

"I know. I know," the padawan said, the first hint of nervousness making its way into his voice. "It's just...I'm worried about Padme... and Qui-Gon... and," he paused a moment then whispered, "I'm worried about why they didn't just kill us."

"You're not dead, Skywalker," a voice called from near the door, "because my employer wishes it so. He has an opportunity to discuss with you."

The two men jerked their heads up as a dark haired woman flanked by four hooded guards approached.

"I wasn't exactly on the market for a job," the padawan responded.

"Trust me, he doesn't want anything you're offering," Obi-Wan spat as he glared at the woman. He had only seen this woman once before, but he instantly recognized her as the assassin he had come up against on Dantooine.

Jillian crouched down in order to look her captive in the eye. "We'll just let the boy decide that, shall we?" she said.

The woman then reached over and caressed Anakin's face. "Don't be nervous," she said. "If my master meant you harm we would have killed you already."

She then waved a hand in the air, and two of the guards behind her stepped forward and reached for the young man.

Anakin struggled furiously with the binders that held his hands behind his back. "Your master hasn't exactly impressed me with his hospitality, either," he said shakenly as the guards hoisted him up and prodded him towards the door.

"My apologies for your discomfort, young Skywalker, but I'm afraid that it is necessary in order for you to truly inderstand," she replied. She looked to the two guards and instructed , "Lord Sidious doesn't want any permanent damage on that one."

After the hooded men thrust Anakin through the door, Jillian and the two remaining guards focused their attention on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I take it your master doesn't have quite the same instructions in regards to me?" he asked cooly.

"I'm afraid not," she answered.


End file.
